Tōga
Tōga '(唐辛子, ''Tōgarashi, lit., Pepper) is a Saiyan-Demon hybrid "born" from a Demon mother and an unknown Saiyan male who died in battle against Tundruh. Tōga's hate for his mother's abandonment and not knowing of his father's existence led to him working for the same villian who killed his father. Tōga is one of the main antagonists of the West Galaxy Saga. Appearance As a child, Tōga bore extremely long silver hair that reaches down to the ground itself. As the child of a Demon, Tōga has sickly pale skin and light yellow-colored irises and a lime green lining around his eyes as well as no distinguishable eyebrows, giving him a truly other-worldly appearance. He often wore a Forrest Green-colored Gi ''tied by a grey ''Obi. On Tōga's chin are two small horns he gained from his mother's side of the family and on his knuckles are hardened scales allowing him to increase the force of his strikes. As a young warrior, Tōga often found himself left behind or used a lure by Tundruh's soldiers in order to draw out those in the West Galaxy planets that they aimed to take over. Bearing such a small frame, fooled his foes into a false sense of security because he housed a large amount of power within his body. After growing older while training in Tundruh's army, Tōga's appearance has slightly changed. His pale skin has now gained a more healthy tone and his irises have now gained a black coloration, making him appear more human than in his younger days. The lime green lining aroung his eyes has also changed, now bearing a red color, giving Tōga's gaze a more menacing look. The demonic blood flowing through his veins has caused him to sprout a pair of horns on his head, matching the ones on his face. His hair has also shortened quite a bit, only reaching down to the small of his back. As an adult, Tōga wears a dark green Gi ''with a light green garb underneath, all tied by a black ''obi. Tōga can also be found wearing light green wristbands and black boots with green lining. Personality When one encounters him for the first time, Tōga appears to be extremely shy and gentle who stands at odds with actual fighting. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that he uses to make those around him feel secure and to hide his true nature. Tōga has the mindset of that of a sadistic psychopath, so twisted that he begins to drool profusely upon witnessing the suffering of others. Quick to be angered and easily annoyed, Tōga is hot-headed and often tends to overreact to certain things. Something of a sadist, he is not above enjoying a good fight, and he often attacks his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Tōga seems to thoroughly enjoy violence, as he toys with his opponents and fights with no regards for the safety of others. Despite his wild and battle-hungry attitude, he does have a sense of honor and respects strength and determination. He also appears to be against the idea of needless killing, having opted to leave defenseless being alone as they posed no real threat or challenge to him. Tōga is an arrogant and self-centered ego maniac, with little time for anyone beyond himself or his allies, making him a typical anti-hero. He is dismissive in his manner of speech but, despite his personality, he is very devoted and protective towards his only friends, and has risked his life for them on several occasions. History Synopsis Techniques and Abilities '''Great Ki Output: When exuding his Ki from his body, Toga gains a pale green aura that can be easily mistaken for the aura of a Super Saiyan. His presence is near overwhelming, causing the ground to tremble and sparks to begin floating about his body. Techniques Flight: He can use his Ki to propel himself into flight. Ki Blast: A basic formation of Ki that Toga can use to fire a medium sized blast at the opponent. Kiai: Utilizing his Ki, Toga can perform a burst of energy to drive back his opponents. [[God of War|'God of War']]: To begin, Toga takes a stance to prepare charging much like one does when preparing to use a Kamehameha. This is an offensive Energy Blast that allows Toga to channel the Ki in his body and funnels it into hands before thrusting both palms forward, firing a jet-black colored energy beam with a purple outline. This technique is incredibly potent as even if it is hit with another Ki technique, the beam will scatter and form several smaller beams that rains down on the area. If it not dispersed, the God of War is capable of scorching an entire field, leaving it as a desolate wasteland. Transformations Chibi Demon Form: Tōga's Demon form that is activated when he becomes too angered or stressed or when he feels nervous around a female, such as the case when he met Hatsu. He returns to a child-like form due to the fact that as a child, Tōga had the highest level of raw power. He does not completely revert to his child form as his hair is shorter and he bears the horns that he grew in adulthood. At first glance, opponents tend to underestimate this form, but his power more than changes their minds once he begins his assault anew. Behind The Scenes Tōga is modeled after DBAF's Zaiko Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrid Category:Saiyan-Demon Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Unmei Category:Male Category:Males Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Character